Spring Feelings
by Sliced
Summary: At Sakuras late birthday party, what will happen? NaruSasu and some other parings later on…. R&R…[I don't know if the rating was to high or low...]
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody it's me again! This is a love story and I promise you that I won't kill anybody in this one...^__~  
  
And I just have to tell you that I don't own any of the characters. (Just so ya know)  
  
WARNING: Don't like NaruSasu parings you shouldn't read this chapter...I like that paring very much so.... Don't like it don't read it, just as simple as that...(I hope you got it now...)  
  
Rating: Don't really know, if you think it's to high or low just let me know...  
  
Description: At Sakuras late birthday party, what will happen? NaruSasu and some other parings later on.... R&R...  
  
................................  
  
Sakura was having a late birthday party and it seemed like the whole village was invited. Even Sasuke was there. Kakashi had forced him to "It's good for the team- spirit" he said and smirked "besides, it's an order..."  
  
Ino was there to. She and Sakura had become friends when Sakura and Rock Lee got together at that drunken party when everybody ended up sleeping in the forest.  
  
The party was great. Everybody was happy except Naruto. He had a headache and needed some fresh air. So he went out on the balcony without anybody noticing. The music was too loud and most of the people that were there were giving a blushing Sakura the bumps. (Lee was watching and saying "Don't you dear drop her!")  
  
Outside it was a bit chilly. The moon was big and hundreds of stars were the sky jewellery. Naruto could still hear the music. But it was better out here. Alone in the dark night. Then he heard snoring coming from the floor. Naruto sighed and looked at the sleeping boy that was lying on the balcony floor.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and gave him a push. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He was probably drunk, Naruto thought when he saw the empty beer cans on the floor.  
  
"What, dobe?" he asked still half-asleep. Naruto reached out his hand to help him up on his feet. Sasuke took the hand and Naruto pulled him up. They were standing face to face and there were only a few centimetres between their noses.  
  
Sasuke wiped of the dirt from his black baggy pants with his right hand because the left one was still holding on to Narutos hand. Naruto felt uncomfortable. Sasukes hands were soft and worm. The tingling feeling in Narutos stomach didn't make it better.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're still holding my hand..." Naruto said with irritation in his voice. But he wasn't really irritated. He wished that Sasuke never would let go.  
  
"So?" Sasuke asked and took Narutos other hand. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. The dark haired boy smirked and looked deeply in to Narutos eyes. Narutos hart was beating inside his chest and Naruto was afraid that it would pop right out of his body.  
  
Sasukes grip around his wrist tightened. Naruto didn't know what to do, neither what to feel. "Is this good or bad?" he asked himself over and over again. His knees were shacking and were about to collapse in any minute now. Then, Sasuke gently placed a kiss on Narutos neck and a thousand butterflies became alive in his belly.  
  
Sasuke took Narutos head between his hands and closed his eyes. Naruto felt a worm pair of lip on his own. The whole world was spinning around when Naruto felt Sasukes tongue slipping in between his lips. He opened them just a little bit more so that their tongues could touch. Sasuke tasted like beer and potato crisps.  
  
Naruto pulled away. It was not very easy, he wanted more. But Sasuke was drunk and Naruto could not possible take wattage of that.  
  
"Sasuke? How much have you been drinking?" Naruto asked and turned his back to Sasuke. He could not look at him because then he probably couldn't resist the beautiful face of the Uchiha boy.  
  
"Enough to be brave and finally kiss you for a second time..." Sasuke said and smirked. His fingers were playing with Narutos fingertips. It tickled and felt great. Sasuke leaned forward and licked Narutos neck. He gave it a little bite before leaving it wet and worm. Naruto couldn't hold the moan that escaped from his throat. Sasuke smirked.  
  
Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. "Sasuke this isn't right...we shouldn't..." he was cut of by a kiss. Sasukes lips were demanding and were asking for more. Naruto could not help feeling well. It felt like he was on fire, every inch of him screaming for more. More of the love that Sasuke was giving to him.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" a voice said. Naruto jumped back from Sasuke with wide-open eyes. "Ehm.... Noting..." Naruto said and touched his lips. Every possible emotion in Narutos body was coming alive. He was afraid that Sasuke never would kiss him like that again but he was also relived that they hadn't got any further. He looked at the shocked Neji that just came out through the balcony door.  
  
"LIAR!" Sasuke yelled with sudden rage in his voice. "You KISSED me Naruto no BAKA!" Neji looked confused and couldn't stop staring at the even more confused Naruto.  
  
"I DID NOT!!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs. Sasuke sighed. Why was Sasuke acting like this? "What's going on?" Sakura said when she and Lee came out to the balcony. She looked at the three boys. Neji backed of saying, "I got nothing to do with this". Sasuke and Naruto were just standing there looking on the floor. "Sasuke?" she said. Sasuke shock his head. "That disgusting dobe tried to kiss me" he said angrily. "He was al over me, it was horrible."  
  
"I didn't kiss you! YOU KISSED ME!!!" Naruto said and looked upset. He was disappointed of what Sasuke said. Naruto felt great when Sasuke kissed him, didn't Sasuke feel the same?  
  
"You two were kissing?!?" Lee said with a smile on his face. Neji nodded. "Not a pretty sight."  
  
"No, no, no I didn't kiss Sasuke, he kissed me." Naruto said trying to explain what had happened. Everybody looked at Naruto. Narutos eyes were full of tears. Why did Sasuke say those things?  
  
"Yeah right..." Sakura said and turned around to go back to the party. Lee didn't wait long to follow her.  
  
"In your dreams dobe." Sasuke said refusing to look at Naruto. Sasuke started to walk slowly towards the door. "Or maybe that's were you thought you were?" he said and went inside.  
  
Now Naruto and Neji were alone on the balcony. Nobody believed him. Naruto knew that Sasuke must believe him. In a way Naruto could understand Sasukes reaction. What else would Sasuke say? Confess the fact that he had kissed Naruto first? No one would believe that, Naruto thought. But why did he have to be so rude? Couldn't he just have left the explanation part to Naruto?  
  
"Naruto are you alright?" Neji asked. Naruto shock his head. Naruto felt betrayed and the anger inside him became too much. He kicked the flowerpot with his foot so that the flowers feel out on the balcony floor. It immediately felt better.  
  
"Hey hey! Calm down." Neji said and picked up the flowers. "I know he kissed you..." Naruto looked up suppressed by the words that just had been spoken. "You do?" Neji nodded.  
  
"He seemed to be enjoying it as well..." Neji said completely calm.  
  
"He did?" Naruto asked. And for some weird reason he felt a string of hope in his chest.  
  
"Yes, not that I was watching you to for a long while or so..." Neji said looking down at the flowers in his hand. "Sasuke enjoyed it, Sasuke enjoyed it" Naruto thought. "This is so great, Sasuke enjoyed it. Wait what did Neji just say?"  
  
....................  
  
What is going to happen? Is Sasuke weird or what? Read next chapter to find out...and don't forget to review.... ^_____^ 


	2. Authors Note

Hi it's me, Sliced or Foolproof, your choice..... I have just realised that I can't writhe with out my precious Foamy....so that's why this story also is going to be posted at 'Foamy and Foolproof'....Me and my friend will writhe it there instead. But you don't have to worry....the story will be the same...The only thing that's going away is my spelling mistakes...^___^....Thank you all for reviewing, it really makes it easier to update...^____^ So if you want to know how the story will turn out you just have to read it...Foamy and Foolproof is the user that we will post it on....Just so ya know that Foamy and Foolproof didn't steal my thing....I can't steal my own right? And I'm Foolproof (you have probably get that by now...)... READ IT ON FOAMY AND FOOLPROOF!! And that's al I wanted to say right now.... 


End file.
